


Molecules

by dorkousmcsmstuff (gaydorkouswriter)



Category: MCSM, Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft: Story Mode - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Other, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-03 09:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14565702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaydorkouswriter/pseuds/dorkousmcsmstuff
Summary: Molecules ~ it meant a group of atoms bonded together, representing the smallest fundamental unit of a chemical compound that can take part in a chemical reaction.... Or a high school love story about Stella, a cheerleader and her struggles in her last two years of high school, filled with challenges, a boyfriend problem, and family issues.Or so she think as she find herself finding the love in the shapes of two unexpected people, becoming a part of her life.~~this fanfic is on hiatus~~





	1. Back to School

It was only the first day of school, and Stella Woodson is having none of it.

 

She had parked her Beetle in the school parking. Her eyes staring at the wheel as the realization slowly hits her. It’s the junior year of her high school, and she knew what will happen for the next two semesters.

 

There will be essays, group projects, final exams and more things that need to prepare for becoming a senior. But Stella had a long way to get there, right? She’s a junior after all.

 

But that is not what she had in her mind at the moment. Stella stare at her hands that were shaken for a while, and so she closes her eyes, struggling to hold the wheel tightly. Then the young woman begins her breathing method. It was something she didn’t want to use too often, but today, she has to.

 

_1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7. 8, 9--_

 

Her count was cut off by the sound of the knock. She open her eyes with a bit of jump at that sound. Stella turn to her left in a quick, hoping it wasn’t who she thinks it might be.

 

 _Shit_.

 

A man stand beside her car window, he was leaning over with a smile. The very smile that could’ve been dazzling, but to her, it was dull. Maybe, a little more duller than she could remember.

 

Stella doesn’t realize she was holding her breath, once she exhales slowly, she drop her hands from the wheel. The man back away once he seen that Stella started to move. She turn to the right, facing the other seat where her school bag lies on.

 

Grabbing her school bag, Stella then force herself to get out of the Beetle as she slings her bag over her shoulder. She look at the young man-- Pale skin with very messy hair tied in a pony and what seems to be a unshaved beard that is too recently --and force a smile.

 

“Hey,” Stella greets him very chirply, “You’re here?”

 

The man doesn’t stop smiling as he swung his arm around Stella’s shoulder, “Of course I am!”

 

 _Right, except you don’t do that every morning last year._ But Stella doesn’t voice it, and instead, tilt her head with a (very convincing but fake) confused pout.

 

“But what happen to coming to school fashionably late?”  

 

“Romeo Blanc may always be fashionably late, but he cares to see his beautiful girlfriend on the first day!" The man laughs as he squeezes Stella’s shoulder with a grin.

 

But he doesn’t notice that Stella did a good job at hiding her flinch at the sudden action. Then in a slow motion, she looks up to see him staring at her, with eyes that makes Stella’s stomach churns and begin to lean in.

 

Her quick reflexes got her out of his arm as he froze, blinking his eyes.

  
“We better get in,” Stella hurries her explanation in, preventing him to realize that she didn’t like what was leading to. She managed to clench her teeth, through her voice is sweet, very fake she could make, as she let out a, “Especially you, babe.”

 

Rome only stare at her, Stella was hoping he doesn’t throw a tantrum like the last tim-- then nod slowly with a big smile. “Uh, yeah, right! You’re right, but I only want to see you--”  


“Romeo!”  


The two look over to see a group of students in what seems to be very neat clothes, which screams other rich kids, and Romeo sigh dramatically.

 

“Looks like I have to go,” He pouts, but flashes a smile at her, “See you around, Princess!” He jogs to his group and Stella watch him and his group enter the school.  

 

She look down to see her hand holding the strap of her bag very tightly, and let out a sigh once she relaxes her grip.

 

That’s right, it’s the first day of school and Stella didn’t want him-- her boyfriend-- around. But what can you do when you’re the popular girl dating a popular boy, you can’t let it ruin your reputation, right?

 

Stella Woodson have to iron-will herself once more, and walk into the corridors of the school just as the first bell rung.

 

 

* * *

 

 

New students were being introduced in her first class, and a couple of her cheerleader squad had catch up with her, and she burns through the first half of her classes in the morning hours. Before Stella knew, she had arrived in the cafeteria for lunch hour.

 

She was so busy with the classes that she didn’t pay attention to the amount ofstudents are, and so she stand in this large room, with a dozen of students flocking around in their circular tables. All from freshman to senior years, sharing in a big messy hall. 

 

There were a amount of groups in tables that Stella doesn't need to count. But she still catches a sight of something red, brown and orange, only for a few more students block her view.

 

She sighs, doesn't need to look for it, and look toward the food counter.

 

 _Time to shine, darling._ She tells herself.

 

Stella held her chin high as she stride into the noisy room full of hormonal teenagers.

 

She can hear the noises stopped around her, her stride must have caught their attention and she can feel her skin grow goosebumps as she walk toward the food counter. She didn’t have to look at anyone but the food she wants to pick up. Once it was sorted out, she was going to find a table, maybe, with her squad, but she didn’t have to.

 

A arm wraps around her shoulder, and Stella wasn’t surprise to see her boyfriend when she look up. Romeo grins and held her closer, she almost wanted to push him away, because close to him is just-- she cannot push him away, not when they’re in the public and instead, force herself to smile once more.

 

“Hey babe!” She says, her internal mind cringes at the pet name and trying to figure what to say next but remember he wasn't in her first few classes so she ask, “I notice you're not in any classes I'm in?”

 

“Oh, you noticed? I've it checked mine and yours,” He huffs, making a face. Stella frowns, she doesn’t remember if she ever told him what was her schedule or the fact if he ever asked her about it, which he didn’t and since when did he even check her schedule at all?

 

But she couldn’t bring herself to point that out as her boyfriend continued, “Turns out we don’t have all classes except for theater class. That’s crazy, right?”

 

Stella tried not to sigh in relief, and thanks the school in silent for that. It was even better when her classmates are about twenty or more, resulting it to split into two groups for different classes in different schedules. This help her to avoid him at all cost.  

 

But it doesn’t stop that she _have_ to see him in lunch hours and-- Oh god, after school hours too.

 

But she stopped her thoughts and pretend to nod very eagerly than she ever wanted to.

 

“You’re right, it’s crazy, is it? Guess, that’s what happen when we have many classmates...”

 

“True…” He pouts as Stella tried to move out of his arm--But Gods, he still keep her under his arm as he practically drag her to his table. Stella have to glance at her squad that was a few tables away who look very eager to see that she was still with him. But Stella can’t show the strained look and just smiles at her cheer squad before meeting Romeo’s group.  

 

Stella didn’t have to glance at her boyfriend’s group except for Nohr, who was in a few of her classes. Then he turn to insist that she should join, which she did so. Stella only managed to give Romeo’s very spoiled but well-dressed group, a few more (fake!) smiles and a few hello’s as she turn to focus on her food.

 

Once the conversation started, Stella tunes out their conversation real quick, her eyes only stare at the food and she only ever look up by pretending she had hear them and giving half responsives which she is pretty sure none of them in his group even notice. Which, in all of her life, she had learnt to pay attention while she was distracted, she supposed it’s a perk of being alone, she thinks.

 

Then a loud noise erupted next to her table. But that wasn’t just a noise but a couple of laughs that got her attention. Stella look up to her right and something caught in her throat as she watches the table next to hers.

 

A tall woman-- pale, but not as paler as Romeo’s, bright red and ginger meshed together, and small freckles can be seen across her face-- had just laugh aloud and warp her arm around the short woman’s shoulder, that sat next to her. Then the short woman-- Brown hair with sun kissed skin and massive freckles-- giggles as she lean on to give her a peck.

 

The rest were laughing and a few others were giggling in return. Stella is pretty sure this was because that big guy, in a dark shirt with a white skull in, must have crack a joke at the group.

 

“Oh, they’re still here?” Romeo speaks out of nowhere. Stella only barely held her little jump at that sudden voice, she turn to see him making a face.

 

“My my, these girls.. need to move to a room or something. I wish their group would go away and move to another table, what do you think, Princess?”

  
“Yeah,” Stella clenched her teeth as a response but he doesn’t notice her tone, “ They better need to go away, it’s pretty annoying.”

 

She only watches he hums in agreement and throws a disgust look at them. Romeo then went back to blabber whatever he had to his… jockeys as Romeo would call them, or that’s what Stella recalled.

 

Stella relaxes herself, composes for a bit and then sneak a side glance a little bit at the other  table.

 

These two, the ones Romeo pointed out. Stella had knew the news about them being together. Of course it was somewhere in the summer before this school year started, it was even on their social medias. 

 

But what Stella wonders is that none of them haven’t announce they are dating. She wasn't sure why they didn't when half of the entire school already knew they're together as long as Stella could remember. 

 

It is strange to think that when they are together, you don’t feel jealous or envious. You don’t think you want this relationship like them. In fact, it was something that she doesn't tell to her boyfriend, that was sitting next to her or her squad that was watching her with pride across the tables. 

 

She doesn't say it. But at the back of her mind, a voice tells her.

 

_You juts happened to have a crush._

 

Not just one, but two and they're literally on the other table next to hers.  

 

Yep, it is only the first day of school and Stella Woodson is unsure what to do with her crushes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, I hope you like the first chapter as it is actually fun writing this especially on the fact I'm writing in the narrative of a cheerleader who is considered the Mean Girl(tm) as a main character.
> 
> But anyway, see you on the next chapter!


	2. Future Plans

 

The first few weeks has been a little too repetitive since the start of junior year. However, Stella has been doing the same mundane things, ever since she was a freshman. 

 

All Stella ever does is attending to her classes, and had hanged out with her cheer squad as long as she could remember. Maybe not all of it, as she always seems to come across Romeo. For better or worse, her boyfriend would always seems to show up out of blue, despite having different classes. He seems to know when to show up and Stella cannot get out of that. 

 

Instead, she has to forced herself to join him no matter how much she wants to go away, she can’t. After all, she do had a reputation to keep up.

 

No matter how much she want to keep moving on, she didn’t mind it at all.

 

Stella had parked her Beetle in her usual parking space, that was the same spot she had claimed since the first day. Locking the car, Stella turn to face the school building. She can see the front sign that says “Beacon High School”. It’s a common building for a public school, and yet it is one of the popular schools in the state.

 

With it’s beautiful, old-fashioned yet colorful structures, and their paned windows with a small garden on front. There is a courtyard, and a few common buildings for a few departments and clubs inside the school building. It was once a private school at some point, but now it’s open to public.  

 

Stella was pretty sure that the first mayor must have funded this school, for all she had researched its history, the school building is the heart of the town.

 

The town is called Beacontown. It is a small town with a large market and a number of small businesses. But it made sense, Stella thinks, the school had so many alumnis over the years. These people would later became teachers, writers, actors, and a few various other professionals that she doesn’t need to remember.

 

However, for Stella, her purpose is to get out of here.

 

If she can pass her grades and gain a scholarship in her senior year, and study in a law school. Maybe, she could move to the Champion City- But she shakes these thoughts off and look at the building once more.

 

For now, she need to finish her education first.

 

* * *

 

Stella went to her homeroom for the first period, and take a look at her classmates that came early as her. There were a few students with their questionable shirts which she is sure that was referenced or brought from the Internet. She had to make a double check that she is actually seeing a literal _meme_ on one classmate’s shirt on her way to her seat.

 

Stella was about to grab her notebooks from her bag when she saw the short woman with brown hair walked in. Stella’s eyes widen and look down at her notebook she put it on her desk.

 

She had recognized the woman from before. The one with brown hair, and freckles. Stella had seen her not just a few times, but many times since she find out that they both share almost every class she had.

 

Stella let her hair fall to the side, looking at the notes with ease as she watches the woman in quiet. That short woman had sat on her seat was near the left wall of the classroom, and drop her bag under her desk.

 

The girl had turn around and greet with the another classmate behind her. Stella figured that this classmate is the short woman’s friend, who always seem to wear her green beanie and was rumored to be a genius, or that’s what she heard about.

 

Stella look at them without making it like she was watching them with interest. That short woman had cute freckles closed up, thanks to the sunlights that had reflected from the window on that wall. Her hair is tied in a braid, but it wasn’t a simple braid. It definitely looks like a plait to her and Stella can’t help but wonder if she had to braid it every morning. But that wasn’t just one thing Stella had noticed.

 

What made Stella curious more is that this girl had a literal red dyed streak across her bangs and Stella wonder if is real or they’re actually dyed. She had seen that too many times for as long as she could remember.

 

Stella’s attention shifted when a young man hurries into the classroom out of blue. He looks a bit messy, with one strap off his suspenders, but Stella can’t stop surprising herself when he was just happen to be the splitting image of her crush on the other side of the classroom.

 

He look around with determined look, and find the person he was looking for.

 

“Jessie!” A man almost blurted it out, and a couple of her classmates look up but went back to whatever they’re chatting about, once they realized who is he.

 

The short woman-- Jessie look over her shoulder and raise her eyebrows. “Jayson wha--”

 

Stella only watches as Jessie’s words were cut off by another voice.

 

“Trying to hide behind your twin again?”

 

A tall woman-- Stella recognizes her as Jessie’s girlfriend as well as her other crush-- suddenly appears behind him from the door. Jayson only froze at that voice.

 

The woman reached out to warp his neck with her arm, and bend him down to rub his hair quickly with her other hand. Stella stifled a giggle and composes herself once she realize what she almost done. 

 

Then, she watch the hilarious moment between a struggling short boy begging his friend to let him go, and the tall girl who only grins like a wolf mocks about something like a prank and another friend. Stella didn’t pay attention to that, but rather, she look over once she hear a loud giggle.  

 

Stella sees Jessie hiding her face with her mouth.

 

Stella went back to watch the boy managed to get out of the tall woman’s grip and pouts at her. The tall woman only shrug at him with a wolfish grin, and Stella can't help how Jayson and Jessie look so alike. Well, except that the boy had curls than his sister, and Stella remembered how people would called them "Jesse Twins" because they both shared the J, and at one point Jesse was Jayson's nickname. 

 

But she doesn't focus on the boy, rather than him, she watches the ginger woman who was walking with a swag as she appoarch Jessie's desk. 

 

Stella look down in a quick just as the tall girl throw a look at her direction on the way, she can feel her eyes for a second before she heard a soft “Hey Jessie” across her desk.

 

Stella only glance up a bit as she started to scan the notebook she had pulled out. Hoping that no one will actually notice she was staring.  

 

“Hi Petra.” Jessie greets back, with a small smirk, “...Should you be at the other classroom?”

 

“You kidding me, right?” Petra huffs, leaning on Jessie’s desk, “A bunch of dorks were being noisy in that class.”

  
"You meant your friends," Jayson pipes in and Petra glares at him, making the boy zip his mouth and move away for a bit. 

  
“Geez, Petra, I thought you want to see me? So you come here to complain about Lukas and Jay?"  
  
  
Petra roll her eyes, but then grins, "You seriously think I am?"  
  
  
Jessie smiles, and Stella can't help but felt they both knew they love each other. It had made her to stop but think to herself. 

  
Lucky.  
  
  
Stella bit her cheek inside as she focuses her notes she took for the next class. Thinking about them and then comparing to her own relationship, it’s… a sad thing. Maybe not too salty. Well, totally salty. 

 

Stella tried to ignore the rest of their conversation and instead, she started to feel a little jealous. Still, she wasn’t jealous about these two, but rather, she was jealous how _easy_ their relationship is.

 

For all it’s worth, she still wonder why they haven’t announced their relationship yet.

 

 _They will probably announce at the end of school year_. Stella thought somberly.  

 

Thinking about that, she compared that to her relationship with Romeo. It’s…. Unpredictable, and too obvious to her. Yet, she stays with him, for who knows how long. Beside, Romeo’s family is pretty wealthy as hers which is one of the other reasons she had.  

 

Stella look up to see them and muses. She had long wanted that relationship these two girls had, she wants that so badly.

 

Her somber thoughts were cut off when Jayson walk to them. Stella only watches to see Jayson patting Petra’s shoulder to get her attention.

 

“Hey, we need to go. The last bell is going to ring soon.” Jayson say, pointing his thumb finger over his shoulder at the door.

 

Stella regretted when she watches Petra sigh. The tall woman turned to reached down to kiss Jessie on her cheek before mumbling something to her. Like… They’re being soft.

 

She feel the pang of sad jealousy, knowing they’re just a exchange of goodbye’s and see you later’s. Then Petra left with Jayson, promising to see Jessie at lunch later today.

 

Stella wanted to get up and get out, but when the homeroom teacher comes in with more announcements, and more topics to discuss.

 

She forgets the longing for that relationship.

 

* * *

 

 

It was almost two in the evening when she left her last class of today. Stella was ready to leave her Biology 11 when Romeo appears out of nowhere.

 

Since the first day, Romeo had been showing up more and more. Well, she knew it was because they’re together but… Ever since he mentioned their schedules for this semester, he had been appearing just after the last class. Like, he waited so he can see her so badly.

 

Stella tried not to sigh and shift herself to look happy to see him.

 

“Hey, too impatient to see me?” Stella says chirpy.

 

“Yeah,” He chuckles, “I... was wondering if we can go out today, you know, for a date?”

 

Stella raise a brow, giving him a fake smile and thought to herself.

 

 _Did we just had a date yesterday?_ But she doesn’t say it and tilt her head with a hum.

 

While Romeo waits for Stella to respond, Stella hurries her thoughts to _what_ plans does she had today. Then she remember that there’s going to be a short quiz later this week. Something about knowing your history for this semester.

 

“I’m...” Stella leans toward, her hand on his chest. She then reach to cup his chin, and tried to be a flirt, “Sorry babe, I had a quiz coming up this week. Maybe next time?”

 

Once she pull away, Stella watches Romeo frown. Stella hope it works. She knew her charms are convincing. He turn to look left, staring at the hallway and Stella _swears_ he was about to tap his feet. Eventually, he huffs and nod with a shrug.

 

“All right,” Stella can feel herself sigh internally, “--But we can have it tomorrow?”

 

Stella had her eyes widen for a brief second, as if she was screaming internally before nodding a little too eager for her own good.

 

“Sure!” Stella chirps forcefully, “I will see you tomorrow, then!”

 

“I will text you later!” Romeo flashes his usual smile and Stella tried not to make a face. Once she watches him gone, Stella breathe in and out. She sighs to herself before going home.

  


Stella stop the car and look out from her window. Up on the end of the road is a manor. But it isn’t too big or wide, with its two story building with various bedrooms, a study room and few others like kitchen. Beside, the manor is her home.

 

She look at one particular window and sighs when she notice the lights are out and the curtains had been drawn.

 

Stella parked her car inside the garage her house provided, and went inside. She ignores the silence of this home and walk straight to her bedroom.

 

She managed to put her bag on the desk before she flops to the bed.

 

Tomorrow, she will have to repeat it over again.

 

But there are things she need to deal with. Feelings she shouldn’t have when she’s in a relationship, said relationship that need to fix or something, and…

 

Stella hopes to get out of that school soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im bacc , more chapters will come in due time tho


End file.
